


The real hero

by Kely_liquid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Sequel  That_Adorable_Fox story pain you should really read it first
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The fire

Fire was everywhere Roman could barely breathe with all smoke in the air his feet burning from not having shoe's on being awoken by the fire. His brother Remus was dragging them down the stairs but the stairs where crowded with so many people they could barely move. Then he hears the creaking remus pushed him forward and someone else grabbed his arm and pulled him out but Roman looked back at his brother he was on the ground and suddenly the roof collapse right onto remus. 

"REMUS!!" Roman tryed to pull away from whoever was pulling him away from his brother. " REMUS I ordered you to let me go my brother is still in there and he is hurt!" But the person holding him only held on tighter. " I'm sorry princey but I can't let you do that." Roman the person holding him was Knight Virgil Silverwood he was amazing fighter and his crush he remembers going on and on about him to Remus but Roman didn't care that his crush was holding him right now all he can think about was his twin. " How could you say that Remus is your friend to how come you are not going in there at save him, OR better yet you let me go and we can both save him." Virgil's eyes where grim and he shook his head. " He's dead Roman." 

Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing Remus can't be dead he always knew how to get out of any situation like when they got lost in the frost just outside there kingdome he got them food started a fire and found there way back to the kingdom like it was natural to him all the while he calmed Roman's fears with colorful story's. Rage filled Roman's body." No your wrong Remus isn't dead how could you give up on him so quickly and you call him your friend." Before Roman could do anything reckless the castles sorcerer Janus came up to them he like everyone else he was in his night clothes which made it easier to the the scars on the left side of his face he had one yellow eye and one brown one both of them where filled with tears. " You should listen to Virgil he is gone." Roman heard someone screaming very loudly but he didn't know who was screaming until he ran out of breath and his throat was sore Janus placed his hand on Roman's head putting him into a deep sleep.


	2. The aftermath

Roman found himself surrounded by darkness he called out but all he hears was silence, Roman started to panic until he so his brother in the distance with his back turned. relief fills him he immediately ran towards his brother, Remus would know what to do, he always knew what to do. But as he got closer the feeling of something wrong only grew he slowed down to a walk as he got closer to Remus and comes to a complete stop just a few feet away from him. Remus still had his back to him and a sent of smoke fill the air.

" Remus? What is going on?" As soon as Remus turned around Roman stepped back in horror. His brother still had on a happy smile as always his eyes beaming at Roman but remus was in golfed in fire his skin is bubbling and melting like a candlestick, blood oozing out from gases on his stomach and torsos. But Remus doesn't seem to notice the state he was in and cheerfully gave Roman a wave. " Ro bro! Glad you finally made it I thought you left me to die but that's ridiculous." Remus laphed insanely making Roman even more scared. " Remus what happened to you?" Roman said quietly but Remus smile grew wider. " Oh this." Remus laphed." This is what happens when your brother your twin abandoned you for death after all the times I've saved his." Roman shook his head furiously. " NO oh God Remus no I tried to save you but Virgil wouldn't let me go to you." Remus waved his hand dismissively. " Excuses excuses and you call yourself a hero dear brother." 

"REMUS!" Roman shoot up in a bed he wasn't familiar it was one of the many gest bedrooms the sun was up and his feet where bandaged , Roman was confused for an moment but then the reality of what happened last night splashed him like a cold bucket of water. As he spiraled into sadness and regret for not doing more a voice cut through his panicked thought. " Hey hey it is ok kiddo breathe with me." It was patton his one of his closest friends he lunches himself into patton sobing into his chest while patton hushed him it felt like hours before Roman calmed down. " If I'm not interrupting something there is something important I need to tell Roman." Roman looked past patton and so his adviser logan standing there his eyes red from crying which surprised him logan didn't like to show emotions. " What is it about login what could be so important that you have to come here after my brother was killed. " Logan sighed." This is about Remus, the staff doesn't know if he should have a Royal funeral or a service funeral." This coat Roman by surprise but that surprise quickly turned into anger. " Why my twin brother be given anything but a Royal funeral." Patton and Logan looked even more uncomfortable. " Well kiddo Remus was is your brother but he was a servant specifically your servent." Roman's breath was taking away." What?" Logan sighed. " Why did you think remus went away to learn the things he knew yes he was your brother but for all his Life he was nothing more that your personal servant so he lived like any other servent." This information came completely out of left field but now that he thinks back remus always whar servent clothes and was never address as a prince. Which this crushing realization a thought appeared in no one's mind.

" What is a servant funeral?" Logan and patton looked at each other not knowing if they should say or not. " Well um when a servant dies there body is buried in the wilderness with just a small cross to mark where that are." Patton said quietly twiddling his fingers the entire time. Roman is furious how could they do that to people and especially to his brother he got up from bed and ran out of the room despite the pain he felt in his feet he couldn't let this happen he hears patton and Logan yelling his name from being him but he just ignore them he was a man on a mission.


	3. Who is remus

Roman ignored the pain in his feet he had only one thing on his mind get to Remus and stop them from taking him away to be forgotten. As he got outside Roman so Janus and Virgil yelling at some people one pulling a cart sadly and a annoyed looking Noble man Roman just knew what they where yelling about. The Noble man so Roman coming and a big smile appeared on his face. " Ah your majesty can you please tell your servents to let us go we are trying to get ride of your trash." Virgil shook in fury and Janus was glaring daggers at the man. Roman looked into the cart to confirm what he knew what was In there. He wished he didn't in the cart was remus haphazardly thrown into the cart like trash most of his body was covered in burns and large gases around his torso he almost looked like he did in Roman's dream but he was not breathing the sight made him sick. 

Roman finally took his eyes off the his brothers body and moved them so he was looking at the Noble he had on a smug smile like he knew he was going to win this argument until Roman punched the Noble in the face. " Who dare you call my brother trash he is part of the Royal family and he has saved my butt more times than I can count he will be given a prince funeral and not be dumped in the Forest now Leve." The Noble looked shooked at the romans words while Janus and Virgil smiled smugly at the Noble who got up brushed off the dirt from his clothes and walked off. Roman took a calming breath and turned to the servent who was holding the cart, he flinched when Roman looked at him but when Roman put a gentle hand on his shoulder the servent look up at Roman and instead of anger he so a somber look in the prince face. " Can you please take my brother somewhere safe while we prepare for his funeral." The servent nodded and took the cart back into the Casal.

As soon as the cart left Roman turned to Janus and Virgil. " Virgil can you get preparations started for prince Remus funeral." Virgil was shooked that Roman called remus by his both title but nodded and left leaving Roman and Janus alone. " Um Janus can you show me where remus's room is I don't know." Janus gave emotion but he motion Roman to follow him. as the went deeper into the Castle the only light they had was from the torches on the wall when they finally reached the bottom of the stairs Roman was ina windowless mane room with a bunch of table set up and a small cooking area to the left of the room was with a small quarter that lead to rooms it was freezing not even with all the torches and oven it was stuffy. Roman knew where this place was." Isn't this the servents quarters." Janus didn't say anything and followed Janus down the narrow Hall to a door at the end Janus stepped aside to let Roman throw. Roman slowly opened the door the room itself was vary small only fitting a low table with a straw mattress on it a small written desk across the bed a chest at the end of the bed and a wardrobe at the back of the room, there was only one small window near the ceiling that was on the dirty ground if you were outside it was cramped, cold, stuffy, and gloomy Romen could not imagine how anyone could live like this. A servant came up from behind him." Um sir your room was destroyed in the fire we have a perfectly fitting room for you." Roman shook his head. " No I'm going to stay in my brother's room I need to know what his life was."


	4. The journals

As the servent finally left Roman in remus old room and decide to look closely into the room. He first he looked at the writing desk there was an ink pot and quill ready to be used unlike most of the servents remus knew how to read and write one perk to being brother to the prince, next Roman open the draw but the only thing he found was a ring Roman felt sick here was a reminder of remus's royal blood but he is still treated so poorly. After finishing looked at the desk he went to the closest when he opened it all that was in there was old tattered clothes worn leather boots so different from his closest filled with the finest of clothes, finished looking in the closet he goes to the chest at the end of the bed when he opened it up it was full to the brim with journals he takes all them out and found out that the ones on the top was the resent ones and the ones on the bottom was when they where younger he remembers before remus writing in it when they were four before he left. 

Roman took the oldest journal and layed down on the bed, the mattress was filled with straw there where no sheets only a thin blanket and no pillows. Roman opened the journal and started reading. " Hi! Journal my name is remus, mommy and daddy said that I will be sent away so I can learn to protect Roman! Oh Roman's my twin brother he is only older than me by two minutes but I love him anyway, don't worry robro I will be your knight!" The entry was short probably because remus was only four at the time, Roman stuffed he hadn't heard that nickname in years he remembers the time before remus was sent away they caused chao's wherever they went. Roman continue reading. " Hey journal I'm sad today I have to leave now so I can be Roman's knight mommy and daddy are excited that I am leaving I know they never liked me but they could at least act like the will miss me." Roman was confused he thought back to the day remus left he didn't remember much cuz he was so young but he remember crying for remus not to leve but he couldn't remember his parents being sad though. " At lest Roman was sad he keeped crying telling me not to go but I said that I need to go so I can be his knight." Roman remembers that remus saying that he wants to be Roman's knight." Roman gave me his ring with our family crest on it or parents gave it to Roman as a sine that he was apart of the family I never got one though." Roman looked at the draw that had the ring in it mom and dad never gave remus one it was like they silently said that remus wasn't apart of the family it made him sick remus was his brother.

Going back to the journal." I quickly hide the ring if my parents so I had Roman's ring they would beat me yelling at me that I had stolen it it wouldn't be the first time." Roman hands started to shake at the implications of the sentence." When I told my teacher that I was going to Brandenburg academy to learn to be Roman's kinght her pald and a saddness fills his eyes he kneelt down and put his hands on my shoulders and said. " May the gods protect you child."   
I don't know what he was talking about but I have to go now my carriage is here to take me to Brenadenburg now bye!" Roman's eyes felt heavy he closed his eyes pulling the thin blanket up on him and layed down clutching the journal to his chest and fell into a faithful sleep.


	5. Morning

Roman was woken up by the sounds of servants milling about roman sat up and immediately pain flashes through his body the servents bed was not the most comfortable. Roman looks at the journal still in his hands and carefully put it back in the chest he will continue to read it before he goes to bed again. Roman lite a candle from what he could see out the small window the sun haven't even rosen yet he never knew the servents got up this early? Roman knew he needed to change and the only clothes there where Remus and lucky they where the same size. It pained roman to put on Remus clothes not only where they incredibly itchy they remind him of what he lost. As soon as roman entered the hallway a female servant ran past him almost knocking him over. " I'm so sorry!" The servant   
Was a young lady she had short white hair silver eyes and pale skin, she had on a white Cloak she didn't have any shoes on, there were cuffs on her rises but they where vary weird like they can be changed to something and she looked absolutely terrified.

" It is ok madam you where doing your job and I got in your way." Roman got up but the young girl still shakes in fear in his presence roman never really gave the servants much attention well to be fair he doesn't even give his own twin much attention either which saids a wave of sadness. " Well far lady would you be so kind as to show me to the dinning area." This seems to shock the young girl but she just nodded in response and went down the hall to her right roman followed right behind her. 

It only took them a few minutes but they finally made it to the dinning area it was just as hot and stuffy as the rest of the servents quarters. There was no windows the only light came from the torches hanging on the walls, there where many long table where all the services eat at, and roman couldn't help but notice that most of them where young woman around the age of 16 to 18 the few male servents were around the age of 40 to 60. Roman got the food they where serving which was slop that tasted like dirt. It the servents cheated amongst themselves occasionally glancing in his direction when suddenly a pretty red head girl around the age of 16 came in she was absolutely a mess her hair was all over the place and she looked like she was about to break down and from behind her came in dean the one who overseas the servents. " You where great last night my dear even though it was you first time." The red head scamper away from him blending into the crowd he turned to the crowd with a snick like smile. " You know the drill make sure this place looks spotless can't let the citizens think we are like the Commonwealth and since we are low on people you will have to work twice as hard!" And with that he left all the servents went over to the red head and roman followed sit but when they so me they looked like they so a ghost." Remus?" Then it hit him he and Remus where identical twins the only difference is Remus white strip in his hair and his mustache. " Oh sorry it me roman I've wanted to find out more about my brother but I see there is a lot more going on here then I thought." Roman talked to the servents for a while Tell him how Remus was like a big brother to the younger servents and a son to the older ones roman cherishes the good things but then came the bad apparently dean likes to sleep with the woman servents that's why they are all so young and any nobles or visiting royals staying in the Castle gets to choose a servant to sleep with and according to the older servents that rule was put in by his father.


End file.
